Mirada
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: El error de Eriol fue creer que se había equivocado en la predicción que había hecho cuando era el mago Clow. Y ahora Syaoran lo sabía. Tan solo una mirada de los fanales esmeraldas le reveló la intrínseca verdad escondida por mucho tiempo. Syaoran/Sakura/Yukito. Fic con especial dedicatoria.


**Disclaimer: Sakura Cardcaptor le pertenece a las CLAMP. Esta historia es mía y está dedicada a mi amiga Coria :D**

 **Advertencia: en esta historia solo se toma en cuenta los 70 capítulos de la primera temporada del animé. Ni los ovas ni las películas ni Clear Card ocurren aquí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mirada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y la vio.

Y se estremeció.

Abrió los ojos de par a par y posó su fijeza sobre las melancólicas y brillantes esmeraldas. Allí, en ese lugar donde la niña mágica había luchado en contra de las adversidades en más de una ocasión —no solo las de combate sino las del alma—, allí era el punto de reunión. No podía ser otro, pues el escenario lo era todo. Había mucho significado en aquel contexto físico.

 _Y aquella mirada_...

Ahora él lo sabía. Era imposible no saberlo si en esos dos fanales se reflejaba la verdad intrínseca: tan pura y dolorosa para él.

No.

Para ambos.

Él había frecuentado el hogar de Eriol, y le había dicho tantas cosas, le había revelado pensamientos y algunas predicciones que él había hecho muchísimo tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era aquel mago de extraordinarios poderes. Syaoran recordaba claramente la imagen de Eriol riendo por haberse equivocado. Había dicho que el mundo seguía siendo un misterio aún para él, el universo, las posibilidades.

Lo inevitable.

Y el ser reencarnado siguió riendo mientras hablaba. Estaba feliz. Todo era demasiado emocionante, incluso los obstáculos, sus amigos, las nuevas relaciones que estaba haciendo en esa vida de tiempo completamente diferente.

Eriol era un ser demasiado críptico, a veces avieso y travieso. A Syaoran le costaba entenderlo. De lo único que estaba seguro es que se equivocaba en muy pocas cosas.

Y los sentimientos era una de ellas.

Sí.

El error del mago había sido creer que se había equivocado.

Sakura era un alma bondadosa y amable, demasiado pura para este mundo, se preocupaba por todos menos por ella misma. Entonces, cuando ella reveló por primera vez sus sentimientos hacia esa persona especial se tragó las tribulaciones para que aquel ser de identidad falsa no se pusiera triste. Eso era lo que le había dicho ella a Syaoran, allí, en la plaza pingüino, mientras las lágrimas salían sin cesar.

Fue su primer corazón roto.

Yukito.

Una escena que Li jamás olvidaría, una de las más dolorosas.

Y ese momento sería otro suceso significativamente doloroso.

 _Aceptación._

La sonrisa de Sakura era hermosa, cristalina, gentil, como la seda al tacto, como el canto suave de los pájaros en la primavera. Pero Syaoran la conocía demasiado, sabía distinguir sus delicados gestos a la perfección, sabía cómo eran las sonrisas que ella profesaba: había una para cada ocasión y para cada persona. Era una de las cosas que más lo cautivaban de ella. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.

Sakura era tímida y humilde, sonreía ante las pequeñas cosas, y se sonrojaba cuando alguien le agradecía por algo, cuando alguien le alababa algún logro, pero con él, con aquel ser de agradable y afable sonrisa...

No podía negarlo más, las esmeraldas refulgían de franqueza y destilaban confirmación ante él. Syaoran lo sabía, que la sonrisa y la mirada de Sakura eran las más bellas solo con aquel muchacho.

Su primer amor.

—No te preocupes —finalmente dijo él, con una sonrisa atribulada—, no tienes que decir nada. Lo sé.

Y las lágrimas brotaron.

Ella sabía que lo estaba matando.

—Lo siento...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No contaba con Tomoyo. Se había ido de viaje con su madre a un país que no recordaba. Por fin había logrado dejar de llorar. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a Syaoran. Al principio se sorprendió sobremanera de que lo supiese sin que ella dijese una sola palabra, pero luego comprendió que no hizo falta. Él la leía muy bien.

 _Siempre con la mirada._

¿Lo habría sabido antes que ella misma? De eso no estaba segura, tal vez él solo necesitaba la confirmación. Sakura siempre había sido una joven distraída. No se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Syaoran sino hasta que él se lo dijo en la cara, y al parecer sus propios sentimientos habían sido un misterio oculto en las profundidades de su alma hasta hacía muy poquito.

El sentimiento hacia Yukito siempre había sido intenso y diferente al que sentía por Syaoran, tal vez eso era lo que la había confundido, tal vez ella misma, inconscientemente, deseó que así fuese. Es decir, los sentimientos eran diferentes, pero la verdad era que Yukito siempre había sido esa persona especial para ella, solo que su rechazo hizo que algo dentro de ella la confundiera.

—Quiero a Syaoran —susurró con la voz quebrada—... de verdad que lo quiero mucho, pero...

—¿Sakura?

Aquella voz la sobresaltó. Permaneció varios segundos inmóvil y un hormigueo le recorrió las entrañas. Lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia esa persona, y, una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, el corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

—Y-Yu-Yukito... —balbuceó, nerviosa.

—Hola, pequeña Sakura —la saludó con una sonrisa cálida y amable.

Ella se sonrojó inevitablemente.

— _Este sentimiento_ —pensó ella _—... definitivamente es..._

—¿Estuviste llorando? —preguntó con la mirada preocupada.

—Eh, ah, n-no, no te preocupes —musitó—. Ya estoy bien. Fue solo una tontería. Ya me conoces —Rió nerviosamente.

Pero la expresión de preocupación del mejor amigo de Touya no desapareció. Sabía que Sakura no quería preocuparlo, pero el dolor y la tristeza eran evidentes en los ojos de la jovencita.

—No tienes que mentir —Hizo una pequeña pausa a la vez que se sentaba al lado de ella—. Pero tampoco tienes que decirme lo que te pasa si no quieres —declaró con una sonrisa dulce y gentil—, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedírmelo.

Sakura lo miró hondamente.

Enseguida las lágrimas nacieron de las esmeraldas.

—Le hice mucho daño a Syaoran —confesó con la voz afligida y rota—... y ni siquiera tuve que decir nada... pero tenía que saberlo —Hizo un pequeño silencio antes de continuar—. No podía ser tan desalmada de seguir engañándolo... Syaoran no se lo merecía. Él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha protegido... Yo no...

—Sakura —La interrumpió suavemente—, estoy seguro que lo que sea que le hayas dicho, el daño que le hayas hecho... sé que tú nunca hubieras querido hacerselo a propósito —La miró con profunda fijeza—. Tú eres la niña más dulce y tierna que conozco...

Y ella abrió los ojos de par a par, con el corazón queriéndose salir de su pecho, y una sensación absolutamente fuera de este mundo, que la hacía elevar hasta el cielo. Los ojos de su querido Yukito eran penetrantes, le transmitían alivio, calidez y felicidad.

Solo él tenía tal privilegio.

—Así que no te pongas triste, ¿sí? —dijo con aquella sonrisa que derretía a Sakura.

Y ella sonrió con alegría.

Él sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y se lo dio. Ella lo aceptó y se secó las lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias, Yukito.

—De nada, pequeña Sakura.

—¿Sabes, Yukito? estaba muy triste, por eso no pensaba ir a la clase de natación, pero gracias a tí me siento mucho mejor. Si me doy prisa puedo ir a buscar mi traje de baño y llegar a tiempo —declaró con voz renovada y enérgica.

—Me parece muy bien, entonces ve y diviértete.

—¡Sí! —exclamó alegre—. ¿Vendrás esta noche a cenar a mi casa?

—¿Puedo ir?

—Por supuesto que sí. Te prepararé tu plato preferido en agradecimiento por haberme animado.

—Estaré encantado de probar tu comida —dijo suavemente.

Ella se sonrojó otra vez.

—Entonces te estaré esperando.

—Allí estaré.

Y ella se marchó corriendo mientras él la miraba alejarse. El viento movió sus cabellos que estaban un poco más crecidos que de costumbre, y siguió mirando el lugar por donde la silueta de Sakura había desaparecido a la distancia.

Yukito ya no tenía dudas de aquel sentimiento que había ido evolucionando.

—Algún día —susurró—... Sakura... algún día yo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: No sé desde cuando me volví multifandom jejeje Pero estoy muy emocionada con la obra de Sakura Cardcaptors y quise escribir esta pequeña historia de mi pareja preferida que es Yukito x Sakura :3**

 **También quiero decir que le dedico este fic a mi amiga Coria, mujer que ha sido mi amiga desde hace más de media vida ya, y que me ha abierto las puertas de su casa y de su familia muchas veces, y también ha soportado mis obsesiones con el animé, ha escuchado mis historias súper locas y tantas cosas más jajajajaja**

 **Espero que te haya gustado, Coria, sino andate a cagar XD Cualquier cosa, ya sabes, al WhatsApp! XD**

 **Por último, me disculpo por los errores de ortografía, gramática, etc que se pudiesen encontrar. En estos días no cuento con Word dado a que se me arruinó el cargador de mi computadora, por lo cual, no cuento con ningún corrector.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Anna Bradbury.**


End file.
